My Nightlight
by Cyrille Kiwi Lynn
Summary: Changed by accident, alive only at night. Love within the blood.
1. Chapter 1

**My Nightlight**

**Chapter 1**

Fate ran through the forest, his sides heaving. Every few seconds he'd lift his black nose up and sniff the air for a sign of Luna. _Where is she, _he thought. Finally, through the trees, he caught a blur of purple out of the corner of his eye. He spun around and ran toward it. "Luna!" He exclaimed when he got there. Luna was sitting there, rhythmically waving her split tail from side to side.

"Yes?" The Espeon replied calmly.

"What do you mean yes? I've been searching for you for hours. Why did you run away from home?"

"I didn't run away. I just snuck out for a little midnight walk."

"Yeah, well, what did you think your parents were going to think you did?"

"Who cares about my parents?" Luna got up and touched her nose to Fate's. "I did it for you. Aren't you happy we're together now?"

"You know, for an Espeon, you're pretty dark."

"And for an Umbreon, you're pretty... ash, what would you call it? Goody goody?"

Fate looked away. _Why do I put up with this crap?_ He thought._ Is it really worth it? _Luna never sounded like she was just teasing. "Well, how did you know that I would come here?"

"Oh come on. You're a little lovesick puppy. You would come to my house like you do every night. Except tonight, my parents would be there crying their eyes out about their little baby girl. And you, upon seeing this, will run toward the forest, looking for me. Because, where else would I go?"

Fate turned around. "Luna, you really know how to make someone feel like crap. I'm sorry that I went looking for you. It was just a waste of my time."

Luna was offended. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I'm tired of putting up with you. Goodbye Luna." Fate walked off.

Luna sat there, cold and alone. She thought about what she had done, and tears came to her eyes. She pushed him away because she was scared to tell him how she felt. And now, he was gone. She tried to stay strong, though, and yelled out, "You're going to get thirsty! There isn't much in this part of the forest!"

Fate kept walking. _Like she cares._ But fate was getting kind of thirsty. He decided now was a good time to hunt. He looked around while he was running. It took a while, but finally he found another pokemon. He saw a cat-like silhouette in the dark night, right next to a small stream. It was sitting on a rock, staring at the water in front of it. He licked his lips and got ready to pounce. When he obeyed to his vampirical genes, he didn't feel so _goody goody._ It gave him a rush to kill something like this. Fate was a vampire. His whole family was, and they hid in the shadows so that mourning families couldn't come back for revenge.

He locked his eyes on his target and fell to the floor, ready to pounce. He jumped up and struck it. He let the warm blood ooze down his throat at the paralyzed creature. He opened his eyes and looked at it. _An Espeon? LUNA? _He let go and started to suck the poison out, but it was too late. Most of the poison had already gone into the veins in this unconscious body. Only half of it was drawn out.

He got up and stared at her. But then, he realized that is wasn't Luna. Her fur was thicker, and fluffier. She was more beautiful than any Espeon he had ever seen. _What have I done? _He thought. His heart was racing fast, but not because of the adrenaline. Whenever he looked at her, he would get this warm feeling inside of him. He didn't know what was happening.

Confused, he dropped the Espeon and fled. He hoped that tomorrow she would wake up, and think it was all just a dream.

**NightlightShipping for the win! Espeon X Umbreon is so cute and yes, Fate is a vampire xD**

**Review plz :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Nightlight**

**Chapter 2**

Destiny opened her eyes slightly, letting the sun's light wake her up. She blinked to get the sleep out of her eyes. Looking around, she saw that she was next to the stream in the forest. _That's strange. This is where my dream was. _She jumped, realizing the similarity. Her dream had felt so realistic. She was uncertain if she should be concerned or not. After all, vampires don't exist, right?

She got up and stretched. She sat there for a few minutes, wondering what to do. Then she padded over to the stream. She looked down at the water rushing by, distorting her reflection. She dipped her paw in the cold liquid. It was freezing, causing her bones to become stiff. She gingerly stepped in, all of her body now numb. She let the water run past her legs, not really feeling the pain. Then she heard a splash as droplets of water stung her face. Her eyes flew open as she caught a blur of black. She felt the wind rush past her and she almost fell over. _What was that?_ She thought._ Nothing can run that fast. _She jumped out of the water, regaining sense in her legs, and searched around the forest for a sign of this creature.

"What's wrong with you?" She heard. She halted and looked through the trees. She saw another Espeon, just like her, and an Umbreon. The Espeon was shouting. "You just take off in the middle if the night and expect me to not be worried?"

"Well for once in your life you were worried about someone other than yourself! You sure weren't worried about yourself when you pulled that stunt last night."

"I wasn't thinking. I just did it because I wanted to be with you so bad!"

"Give me a break. You never think, ok? And after the way you treated me last night, don't even tell me anything you do is for me."

"Why can't you understand? I did it for _us._"

"Because, Luna!" The Umbreon cut her off. "There is no _us_ anymore. How many times do I have to say goodbye? I feel _nothing _for you now." That wasn't completely the truth. He still had a small fading spark in his heart, but he tried to be strong and bury it. He turned around and mumbled. "Luna, it's over. Goodbye." He walked off.

Destiny saw him coming closer and panicked. She crouched down, but accidentally crunched some leaves under her stomach.

"Who's there?" The Umbreon asked coldly. He looked down and gasped at Destiny. She gave him a sheepish smile. "Y-You!" He stuttered.

"Umm... Hi?" Destiny said in a frightened voice. As she looked at the umbreon, though, she was enchanted. His dark, mysterious figure, and his lonely, cold eyes. She nervously said, "I should go. It looks like you two are having a fight. I don't even know you guys. Bye!"

Destiny walked off, her head about to explode. _That looks like the umbreon from my dream. _She thought. She kept thinking about the possibilities for the strange dream as she walked, until she was back at the stream. _Jeez, it seemed real. _She sat down by the lake and dipped her tail into it. As she stared at her reflection, she gasped. Her eyes widened, and a sudden realization hit her. She held a heavy gaze toward the two red spots on her neck.

She whispered to herself. "It wasn't a dream..."

**Another upload, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Nightlight**

**Chapter 3 **

Destiny sat beside the stream for hours, just watching the sun move through the sky in the reflection of the water. She thought about all the possibilites and impossibilities until she felt dizzy. At that point she just stared down into the water, not really thinking about anything. She was spacing off the whole day, until she saw the sun dip into the stream, slowly, and the layers of pink and orange peeling with it. As the last bit of light faded from the sky, she saw a dark figure walk up next to her in the reflection of the water. She jumped slightly, but was too dazed to fully absorb the presence until he spoke.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi." Destiny said, finally tearing her eyes away from the water. "You're the umbreon from earlier, aren't you?"

Fate looked at his paws. "Yeah," he said. "That was me..."

Destiny stared at him curiously, and then felt something warm in her heart. This mysterious umbreon that she had fallen in love with earlier has come across her again, but Destiny quickly shook it off as a coincidence. "I'm sorry, I forgot you're name."

"Fate."

Destiny laughed a little, and Fate looked at her. "That's kind of ironic. My name is Destiny."

Fate smiled and stared up at the sky. "Yeah, that is ironic." Stars were starting to shine through the dark blue sky, and the moon was poking through the trees.

Destiny blushed a little, thinking that this was kind of romantic. "Um... So," She started, trying to start a conversation. "That espeon earlier... is that your girlfriend?"

Fate looked down at his paws, drowning in the bittersweet memories. "No, she used to be, but things got bad." His eyes looked pained and slightly annoyed.

Destiny saw he was uncomfortable and decided not to push any further. Knowing he was single was enough for her. "Oh." She said, sympathetically. "Well, I've never had a boyfriend or anything."

"Why not? You look like you'd have guys falling to your feet for a chance to meet you."

Destiey's whole face went red and she felt like she couldn't move. She tried to act normal though, and choked out a response. "W-well umm... My parents keep me from ever meeting boys. They say it's not proper for me to run around with more than one guy."

"But, you just said yourself, right now, there is no guy."

"Well, it's complicated. No, I don't have a boyfriend, but I am engaged."

"WHAT!" The umbreon jumped, his hopes of being with Destiny squished. "Y-you're engaged? You're kidding, right?"

Destiny shook her head. "Sadly, no."

"Why on earth would you be engaged? You're so young."

"It's an arranged marriage. My parents want me to be with a joleton."

"Why in hell would your parents set up an arranged marriage?"

"Well," Destiny started. "Probably because I'm the princess, Destiana"

Fate 's eyes widened, and he couldn't breathe. Everything made sense to him now, and all of a sudden, it hit him. He was in a whole crap load of trouble. "You're a princess?"

**And the plot thickens... please review people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Nightlight**

**Chapter 4**

"Destiana! Is that you?"

"Damn!" Destiny hissed. All of a sudden, a lucario crashed through the bushes, followed by five or six riolus with spears riding on girafarigs. The girafarigs wore the helmets from the dead cubones many years ago as a sign of their victory against them.

The lucario smiled at Destiny. "It is you, and who the hell is this?" He picked up Fate roughly.

"Let go of me!" Fate hissed.

"Stupid umbreon." The lucario threw him into the pond. He fell in with a splash, spraying against Destiny's fur.

"Hey!" Destiny yelled at the lucario. "Don't you dare treat him like that!" She jumped up at him, but he just grabbed her by the neck and shook her.

"Do you really think you should be fighting me right now? Do you think you have a chance?" The lucario stared at her with hate burning in his eyes. Destiny struggled to get out from his grip. "Don't forget, I really, really don't like you. Ever since you were born, I've been your slave, and now that you had to get your little stuck up self in trouble, it's my job to save you. But don't think that doesn't mean I can't just kill you now and say it was someone else."

Destiny's body went limp as he squeezed harder. Fate climbed out of the stream, dripping and coughing, and stood up, ready to attack the lucario. "Don't mess with her."

"Why not? She had to run away from her house, so the king will have my head if I don't bring her back... dead or alive."

"Drop her." Fate said, his voice unwavering.

"We will kill you too if we have to." One of the riolus threatened.

"NOW!" Fate's eyes glowed red, and the lucario was taken aback.

"Uh... uhm... " He stuttered. Then he regained his composure. "N-no. I have to bring Destiana back to her parents."

Destiny muttered something unaudible. "What?" The lucario asked.

"She can't breathe!" Fate yelled. "Let go of her!"

"Fine," the lucario released her neck, and she dropped to the ground. "Now, what did you say?"

"I... am not..." Destiny started, her voice cracking. "My name... Isn't..." She couldn't finish her sentences, she could barely say anything as she sat there, losing her conciousness.

"Spit it out you worthless princess!"

"I'm... not... Destiana." Destiny said as she blacked out. The moon finally raised up to it's highest point in the sky. All of a sudden she stopped breathing, and sat motionless with her eyes closed. When she opened them, they were glowing red as Fate's had before.

"Damn." Fate whispered and hung his head.

"W-what's going on?" The lucario shouted.

Destiny slowly stood up, her strength regained, but this time stronger. She stared down the lucario menacingly, as her fur stood up. "Don't call me Destiana." She hissed. "_I. am. Destiny!_" She growled, punctuating every word. She jumped up, claws raised, and slashed the lucario's face. He fell to the ground with a thud.

The riolu soldiers dropped their spears and stared, frightened. They turned around and rode their girafarigs as far away as they could. "You... What are you?"

"I'll be your worst nightmare in about five seconds if you touch me again." Destiny growled.

"Ok, b-but I won't st-stop!" The lucario trembled. "I'll b-be back!" With that, he ran, chasing after his soldiers, and away from the rising sun.

Destiny's eyes flickered, and then returned back to normal. Her eyelids dropped along with her body as she keeled over and hit the ground. "Destiny!" Fate shouted.

**Okay, fourth chapter is up, and as always, please review.**


End file.
